The First Hunt
The following events take place on "7th of First Seed 4E 193" A Promise is a Promise "Hey, wake up. Wake up!! Asbjorn's here. He has brought something for us. Wake up Frod !!" Frodrig wakes up slowly on Denria's voice. While he gains his consciousness, he realizes that today, he and his sister turn 16. Today they are supposed to get their first hunting lesson. But how, he's not sure. His father had injured his leg three days back. He knows they may have to wait for few more weeks to finally get out. Denria runs back downstairs after waking him. Frodrig follows her to meet Asbjorn. "16 years old and still waking up after sun, come here... ", Asbjorn spreads his arms to give Frodrig and Denria a hug. Behind him, their father Lukvaar lies on the bed with his wounded leg. He greets his children on the occasion. Then he turns to Asbjorn... "Go on, give them what they are waiting for..." At this point Denria start literally hopping like a hare in excitement, as Asbjorn unfolds a shroud and presents them with two identical bows. Frodrig and Denria, both pick up their respective bows in their hands. They spend the next half a minute just gazing upon their gifts and trying out different postures, as Asbjorn and Lukvaar signal each other, agreeing that they liked the gift. Asbjorn finally breaks the silence of the room... "Father was working on these for two months. He said making good bows was easy, but two identical ones was a challenge. Did you two like it?" Both the youngsters did nothing but gave a little nod while still having their eyes locked on the bows. Lukvaar speaks up. "So it's final then, today's feast is whatever you two get on your first hunt..." This gets both of their attention. Frodrig replies in excitement... "What? We're going for hunting? Finally. I'm sure we'll be able to bring down an elk from these...But how? You are not fit to hunt. Are we going alone?" Before Lukvaar could reply, the door of the shack gets smashed open by an Orc who comes in with his arms stretched and screams..."Who's ready for some hunting...?" "By the Nine! Do you want to break that door again!!" shouts Lukvaar. "Why do you care? I'm the one who fixes it. Now rest your damn leg. I'm not here for you." Turns to Frodrig and Denria. "How are my young hunters doing this fine morning?" Both give him a confused smile, realizing that their first lesson won't be from their father but from Mazon. Both can't decide whether it's a good thing or bad. "A promise is a promise. Both of you didn't hunt because of my promise to your mother. Now when you are of right age, it's time for me to fulfill my promise to you. Today you'll hunt, and my injury won't come in your way." Both the siblings get themselves ready for the hunt. With them gone, Asbjorn asks, "Uncle, why are these two so mad about hunting?" Mazon speaks in between, "People carve for what they are restrained from. Both of them are excellent archers, with excellent weapons, but no targets. It's completely normal for them to hunt." "I was expecting Balimund. Too busy with the forge?" Asks Lukvaar. "He'll come for dinner. Our newly appointed Jarl, Laila Law-Giver is trying to shake things up, trying to get control over the city. She has the whole city on her toes, but that's what she thinks." "She won't be able to do anything, until the Black-Briars are in the ... what are you doing." Lukvaar shifts his focus towards Mazon, who is examining the identical bows. "Nothing. Nothing. You got them these bows? I think they are quite light for them." "No. It's Balimund's craftsmanship. They are perfect for them. Now put them down. I don't want you breaking more of my things." replies Lukvaar. The siblings get down, ready in their hunting outfit. They greet their father, says goodbye to Asbjorn and leave with Mazon for their first hunting lesson. As Mazon closes the door, the large elk trophy above the door falls on the ground. Asbjorn and Lukvaar hear Mazon laughing outside their shack. "I'll place it up again. Uncle do you need something else? I should get going too." "No Asbjorn, you go back to the city, I'll take care of my leg. Just be careful outside." "Okay Uncle. See you in the evening". The Hunting Grounds Both the siblings enjoy their first day of hunt. They were able to hunt down a hare and a fox. But that wasn't enough for Mazon. He wanted them to bring down an Elk. So they continued their search. As the sun moved on top their head, a mist started to form around the forest. "Do you think we should name them?" Frodrig asks Denria pointing towards the bows. "Hmm. why not let's see..." Denria replies. "Why bother, there's no need of naming them." intervenes Mazon. "Why not, father has Arcus. He named it." Frodrig answers almost hastily. "Well that bow has earned the name. Your's are still new, and won't last long. They are just delicate toys. Not at all suited as a hunter's tool" "How about Rig and Ria?" says Denria who was until now in her own thoughts. "Father said they are perfect for us." Frodrig to Mazon, little angry on his previous statement. "Heard that did you. He only said that because of Asbjorn's presence. You father knows that these bows are just excellent piece of art rather than real weapons. Ha, you should have seen his eyes when he said "Balimund's Craftsmanship". That was a total... Shushhh...get down, this is what I've been looking for." Mazon orders both of them to crouch. Ahead of them stands a gigantic Elk, who Mazon wishes to bring down. "Can you see the beast?", "Yes" replies both. "Can you the size of the beast?", "Quite large". replies Frodrig. "And what about his antlers?", "Quite deadly". replies Denria. "Exactly. Now I know you are excellent archers, but what we have a here is a live target. If your first blow doesn't kill the beast there are only two things that can happen depending upon his mood. First, he will run off, and you won't be able to catch him again, which obviously is the bad scenario. Second scenario which is a very rare one is when he decides to charge on you with those deadly anthers. Now that is even worse. So your task is to bring down the Elk in one go. We are three, so we get three chances. Denny will strike first, if she fails Frod, and then me, got it?" Both siblings give him a gentle nod. "So let's get to it". Denria's arrow hits the elk in his thighs, he starts running away. Frodrig misses the shot. Mazon fires his arrow which finds its place into the Elk's skull, killing him in an instant. An Ordinary Orc "Aa-Ha, now that's what we would like on our plates tonight." "I couldn't see because of the fog" "Boo Hoo", taunted Denria. "Now the fun part, to skin the beast" Mazon tells siblings while taking out his knife. All three spend some time while packing the Elk. Then they distribute the load and start returning for home. "We should have lured the Elk to our house and then killed him there, He's too heavy dead." complains Denria. "Oh what did you think, hunting is all shoot and fun, It's tough work girl.", Mazon replies. "Well talking about heavy, let me tell you about my first day of training. Your grandfather had bought a horse for all this carrying business. But that turned out as a very bad decision for him. That horse would deny any command your grandfather gave him. That day your grandfather loaded all his hunt and as he did, the horse just ran away with all his hunt and came into our territory. I was just leaving the stronghold with Gadba, my predecessor and in less than few steps of walking, a horse loaded with game was standing in front of us. My first lesson was of luck. That was also the day when I met your father. He wanted the horse back, just to sell him away.". As they travel the fog gets even more dense. Mazon tells the sibling to be more vigilant, "It's easy for the hunters to become the prey in such conditions, keep your eyes open you two. This fog, it seems unatural in some way." "Mazon, there's a wolf on our left", Denria whispers, getting Mazon's attention. "Yes, and seems it haven't seen us. That good Denny, getting on your eyes on target, before they get on you." Mazon takes out an arrow and draws the bow to take out the wolf in one clean shot. But instead of releasing the arrow, he keeps it stretched out and slowly starts moving towards the wolf. He commands the siblings "Stay where you are". Seeing this both the sibling too take out their bows and readies them. "Hey, what are you thinking", asks Frodrig. As Mazon keeps moving closer, the wolf gets up, but still doesn't attack Mazon. The siblings realize that the wolf had already seen them but is still not reacting for a reason. Suddenly Mazon sheathes his bow, "She's wounded, won't attack us.". "She?" Exclaims Denria. "Yes she, didn't you see her cubs over their, sitting quietly.", Mazon points two cubs at a few distance away from them. "Well she looks weak too, maybe won't live long" points out Frodrig. "Denny, come here, let's lighten you backpack", Mazon gets to Denria's backpack, cuts out three little pieces of meat, and throws them towards the cubs and the wolf. "Come, let's get moving". This act brings smiles on both the siblings face. While walking away from the cubs, Frodrig speaks up, "Tell me Mazon, you are no ordinary Orc, are you?" "What do you mean? Ordinary Orc?" replies Mazon. "I mean, we've heard Orcs being brutal, ruthless and .. um..", "cruel..?", Denria completes Frodrig's sentence. "Ha ha, did your father put this nonsence about Orcs into you?", Mazon asks while laughing. "Are you asking because I fed those cubs?". "Well that's one reason. Other than that we've seen you work with our father, you have a very friendly nature. And the Orcs in you stronghold, they don't even allow us inside." "Okay you two," Mazon, now with serious tone, "listen to me carefully about us Orcs that still live in Strongholds. We are brutal, yes. We are ruthless, yes. But only to our enemies. We respect power, we respect honor and we respect our allies.", Mazon stops walking and turns to Frodrig, "You won't find an Orc trying to cheat you in trade. Neither you would find an Orc picking up fight with someone who can't handle it. So if I help a little cub to survive, that doesn't make me special. That's what any other Orc would have done." They maintain an awkward silence for the rest of their trip. Coming closer to Ingmarn's Shack, Denria breaks the silence, "So you're saying all Orcs are loyal like you?". "Orcs that still live in Strongholds, weren't you listening? I can't talk about those who leave the Strongholds. They do honorable jobs, but may also become bandits, can't really vouch for them." "Ah, but bandits in Skyrim are history now. Father said King Torygg has put up lot of effort in removing their traces from the each province." replies Frodrig, trying to change the subject. "And you still didn't say why we are not allowed in your stronghold, but our father is..." Denria brings the subject back, as Frodrig rolls his eyes... Mazon doesn't reply to this as his eyes were stuck on a shocking scene in front of him. Mazon sees an alarming shade of yellowish red behind the fog. He draws his bow, fastens his pace, and tells the siblings to do the same. They eventually drop their backpacks and break into a sprint until they realize the situation before them. Ingmarn's Shack was ablaze in flames as high as the trees surrounding it. You Should Have Acted. They're Already Here. Frodrig gets as close as he can to the house while calling out for his father... Denria stands shocked and in fear seeing her home in fire, horrible thoughts flooding her mind. Could have her father gotten out...? He couldn't walk. What if he's still trapped in there...? She too starts walking towards her home, but Mazon grabs Denria's hand. He screams out for Frodrig to get back. As he looks around, confused himself, that what could have caused such a huge fire, the only thing he can notice is the unusual dense fog all around them. He calls up Frodrig again. "Frod, COME BACK RIGHT NOW." Frodrig ignores Mazon and still tries to get closer to the door. Mazon then sees it. A large lizard with a dark black skin and glowing red eyes crawling up house through the flames. When at top, it streches its wings a bit, and roars into the white foggy sky then shouts in an incomprehensible language Daar Lein los dii. Zu'u lost daal, Dovahkiin. Fear strucks in both the siblings on the sight of a huge dragon, sitting on their burning home. The dragon roars again, this time directed towards Frodrig, who is standing very close to the burning house. But before the dragon could roar, the house crumbles in, and the dragon falls into the debris of the house. One of the burning log of the house falls on Frodrig and traps him. "Run Denny!" Mazon whispers to Denria, as he sees the dragon struggling to get back on his feet. "But Frod..." She gives a crying response. Mazon, not sure of himself just says, "I'll distract the dragon, you run towards the stronghold and warn the chief." Then he fires multiple arrows on the Dragons head. That does no damage at all, but does gets its attention. Mazon slowly moves backwards, knowing that the dragon may make him the target now. And he is right. As the dragon gets on his feet he launches himself towards Mazon. Denria runs away, disappearing in the fog. Mazon runs in the opposite direction to where Denria left. The dragon struggles to follow him, with all the dense trees of the froest. Frodrig sees Mazon and the Dragon vanish in the dense fog. He struggles to get the log off him. At a distance he hears the roar of the dragon getting more and more frequent. The log slowly starts burning the skin under his fur clothes. His vision gets blurry from inhaling the smoke, until the moment he can't apply any force and his upper body too falls to the ground. His vision darkens. He hears the dragon coming closer to him, but he can't move. He slowly slips into unconsciousness. His last vision is of a dragon, not the black, but a white one, hovering above him. "Hey, wake up. Wake up!! Dragon's here. He has brought something for us. Wake up Frod !!" the voice echoes in his minds. "Wake up!! WAKE UP!!" Denria slaps Frodrig to bring him out of consciousness. Frodrig wakes up, a small distance away from his burnt up home. Seems as if Denria managed to get him out of the situation. "Come on, we need to get to Riften fast. That Dragon may still be here somewhere." says Denria. "Thank the divines you're okay. Where's Father? Where's Mazon?" asks Frodrig, getting up, still feeling fuzzy. "Father is not in the home, I've checked, he must have escaped somehow. I don't know about Mazon. But nothing of that matters. We need to go to the city and warn the guards." Denria literally orders Frodrig. "Largashbur is much closer. We should head there". Frodrig tell Denria. "No, I've just been there. They were not ready to listen to anything." "Okay." Both of them head towards the city of Riften, running and sprinting all the way. "We should have...held back and...searched for father". Frodrig tells Denria. "No, ...lets get to the city first,... we'll come back with Uncle". They reach the rear gate of Riften, with a guard named Neil guarding the door. He spots Frodrig sprinting from a distance. "What happened Frod? Why are you in such a bad shape?" "We need help Neil. We got attacked by a dragon!". Neil wanted to believe that Frodrig was joking, but his half burnt up fur clothes and injuries make him silent for a second. Even confused, he decides to just listen to him for a while. "Our father wasn't there, did he come here, I need to talk to Uncle" says Frodrig while entering. "No he didn't. And what about your sister. Where's Denny? Is she okay?" asks Neil, following him into the city. "Of course she is." Saying that, Frodrig feels a chill going through his body. Why is Denny so silent? Why isn't she saying about the dragon attack! he thinks. He turns around. Denria's not there. He looks outside the gates, in all direction, but his sight fails to find her. "Where is she? She was just following me. Did she go inside before me?" Frodrig asks to Neil. "What are you talking lad? Are you talking about your sister? She wasn't with you when you came here." replies Neil, getting even more confused. "She was with me right until the Riften gate." exclaims Frodrig. "No lad. I had spotted you from a mile away. You were sprinting and running all alone. No one was with you." -x-x-x- End of 'The First Hunt' -x-x-x---Next---> Trivia/Reference *Description of Orcs is taken from Elder Scrolls Lore: Ch.13 - Orcs of Orsinium by ShoddyCast. *Title of the fourth event is taken from the The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Official Trailer by Bethesda. Category:The Twin Souls Saga Category:Stories